Such a hydraulic steering unit is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,334 A. Variable first and second orifices are arranged in a kind of Wheatstone bridge. When a steering motor connected to the working port arrangement should be steered to the left, the variable first left orifice is opened and at the same time the variable second right orifice is opened so that the flow of hydraulic fluid is directed through the left working flow path to the steering motor and from the steering motor back through the right working flow path to the tank.